


The Question

by DevilishNightingale



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Gen, Humor, M/M, Martin Whitly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilishNightingale/pseuds/DevilishNightingale
Summary: Malcolm and Gil's five year old daughter asks them the one question they never planned on how to answer. Oh well time for secrets to come out.------------------------Malcolm looked across the kitchen table at Gil with an equally frozen look as they both cleared their throats at the same time. “I’m sorry could you please repeat that sweetheart?” Gill asked looking down at his five year old daughter standing on the chair looking at him.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Kudos: 15





	The Question

Malcolm looked across the kitchen table at Gil with an equally frozen look as they both cleared their throats at the same time. “I’m sorry could you please repeat that sweetheart?” Gill asked looking down at his five year old daughter standing on the chair looking at him. 

“I wanna know how you and daddy Malcolm met... It’s for a school project, we’re learning about family trees, do we have a family tree?” Cassie asked sweetly. Malcolm smiled at his daughter and gave a small laugh. “It’s not an actual tree, well it kinda is, but uh hey ow about we talk about family trees after dinner. I think your dad is making your favorite tonight,” Malcolm said hoping to sidetrack his daughter’s train of thought for the moment. 

Cheering loudly Cassie jumped from the chair and ran over to Gil and hugged his legs. “ I wanna help, you gotta let me help please,” she begged with a puppy pout that could rival Malcolm’s. Nodding his head Gil picked the little girl up and held her on his hip. “ Okay you can help if… you go pick up all your toys from the living room I think I saw a few still on the floor,” the older Arroyo said as he put Cassie down. 

As the little girl ran from the kitchen to pick up her things Malcolm let out a loud sigh at the same time as Gil. “This was not a conversation I wanna really have with her, how are we going to avoid this?” Malcolm asked, keeping his voice low. “I don’t know, we have a plan for her asking about where babies come from… I actually wish she asked us that.” Gil said with a sigh. 

“I don’t want her to know about Him, we both agreed when she was born that we would never talk about anything that involved him, and family trees mean talking about family… I want Cassie to grow up without the same stigma around her that I did, I don’t want her tainted by the Whitly name... ” Malcolm said softly as he put his arms around himself. 

Walking over to the younger man Gil pulled him into his arms. “I know, kid...but you have to accept that eventually she will find out or someone else will, don’t you think hearing about it from us would be better than another kid at school?” Gil asked tempting fate by talking about such a tender subject. 

“All done!” Cassie yelled as she ran into the kitchen, her dark curls bouncing around her face as she jumped up against Malcolm’s side. “Good girl Cass...why don’t you two start dinner and I’ll set the table,” Malcolm said, giving Gil a look that their conversation was far from over.  
+++++++++++++

When dinner was done and the dishes washed and put away for the night Malcolm poured himself a hefty glass of liquor and stared at it as he silently went over all the answers he could think of to any question Cassie would have about his side of the family. “Da-ddy… come on we’re working on our tree,” Cassie called from the living room. Leaving the semi dark kitchen Malcolm walked into the living room and sat on the couch beside Gil and looked at the photocopy of a family tree on the paper covered in blank spots that needed to be filled in.  
Going first Gil helped Cassie spell out his parent’s names and his name, when it was Malcolm’s turn he froze again trying to think of avoiding bringing up his father’s name at all. “Well you know grandma, her first name is Jessica...Whi...Milton...then there is your aunt Ainsley, then here is where I would go,” Malcolm said pointing to the spot next to Gil’s name.

“What about grandpa...here?” Cassie asked pointing to the open spot above Malcolm’s name. “Don’t… don’t call him that…” Malcolm hissed at the thought of his father being known as grandpa to his daughter. “What’s wrong daddy?” Cassie asked looking up at Malcolm. “Nothing sweetie… no that’s not right...Cass your grandfather, my father is not a nice man, he hurt a lot of people…” Malcolm said hoping his daughter understood. “Did he get caught?” Cassie asked curious about what her father was saying.

Nodding Malcolm pulled his daughter up onto his lap. “He did...in fact it was your dad who arrested him because I called the police to stop your grandfather from hurting anyone else, that was also how your father and I met,” Malcolm said softly hugging his daughter. 

“Oh well as long as he caught the bad guy...hey daddy? Where do babies come from?” Cassie asked, looking up at her fathers.

Both men barely blinked before answering at the same moment “The Stork….” they said in unison.


End file.
